Locking Lips
by Lavareef
Summary: Haruka's already had his first kiss, and he's had a few first kisses with girls from his school, but as far as first kisses go, his first with Makoto is definitely one he'll never forget...


**_Lip Locked_**

Haruka's already had his first kiss, and he's had a few first kisses with girls from his school, but as far as first kisses go, his first with Makoto is definitely one he'll never forget. Haruka has never been the person to voice his feelings or even talk a lot in general. He seemed pretty un-approachable and that is why so many girls seemed to like him. He was like a forbidden fruit and on more than one occasion, girls took on bets to try and mould him into boyfriend-material. None of them succeeded although there was one girl…

* * *

It's quiet in Haruka's room; his mother is downstairs getting dinner ready and his father was out on some business meeting. From time to time, Haruka's parents came back to Iwatobi to check up on their son and Haruka both loved and hated those occasions. The only thing that made it somewhat bearable was the fact that Makoto was always around when Haruka's parents visited. It was like a sleepover that lasted for a few days and the comfort of having Makoto around was just what Haruka needed right now.

Haruka is sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and counting the cracks as he absent-mindedly tried to shoot zombies on his game-console.

"Hey."

Haruka turns his head to the side and spots Makoto leaning against his doorway, his arms folded and his forehead creased in a frown. Haruka didn't even hear him come. He just grunts in response and tries to turn his attention to the swarm of zombies on his television.

"I heard what happened," Makoto says, stepping into the room. Haruka ignores him but picks up the remote to turn the television off. All Haruka can hear are Makoto's shoes, squeaking as they get closer to the bed. "I told you she was a bitch."

Haruka rolls his eyes and finally looks up at Makoto. "You don't even know her."

"Well…I know that she's a bitch," Makoto supplies helpfully. "A bitch who hooked up with some other guy behind your back. Everyone at school knows."

Groaning, Haruka flings his arm over his eyes dramatically. "What do you even care?"

He hears Makoto sigh and feels the mattress dip. "God, I'm just saying, it sucks what she did."

Yes, it does suck but Haruka doesn't want to talk about it, not even with Makoto, not even now that things are good between them again. They used to be so close when they were little but for the past year, it's like they've been at war. Makoto's mother told them it was just them going through puberty and struggling to become individuals after spending all their lives glued at the hip. Only recently have things begun to settle down. Makoto especially seemed a lot more amicable, though he still has a very sharp tongue and even sharper fingernails, both of which Haruka has felt numerous times.

When Haruka doesn't say anything, Makoto pokes him in the leg. "Do you know what's for dinner?"

"Don't know, don't care," Haruka mutters. "I'm not hungry."

Makoto clicks his tongue and Haruka can see the sympathy in his best friend's emerald gems.

"That's because you're sad."

"I'm not sad!" Haruka retorted quickly, wanting to desperately make Makoto stop this charade of trying to read his feelings.

"Mad, then."

Haruka just shrugs and watches Makoto fish around in his pocket. He pulls out a pack of strawberry bubblegum and offers Haruka a piece, which Haruka takes without a word. The room is soon filled with the sound of bubblegum popping and not much else.

Haruka groans in protest when Makoto climbs over him to lie beside him on the bed, accidentally knocking his knee against Haruka's thigh quite roughly. The small bed can barely contain both friends with their long legs.

"Want me to beat her up?" Makoto asks, his lips smacking together noisily as he chews.

"God Makoto, you couldn't even hurt a fly let alone a girl," Haruka grins and blows a pink bubble but finds himself wearing it on his face after Makoto jabs it with his finger.

"Fuck you."

"Whatever, it's the damn truth."

Makoto kicks Haruka's shoe lightly. "We should do something to her, though. We could put hair removal stuff in her shampoo or something, so all her gross hair falls out."

"Her hair isn't gross!" Haruka says but he smiles at Makoto's scheming anyway. Going through puberty didn't change Makoto all that much but he did gain the confidence of setting up schemes even if he didn't usually carry them out. He just felt this need to protect Haruka and if he couldn't protect him physically, he would do so verbally. Puberty had made them quarrel many times, however, when someone messed with either of them, they would become a common enemy of both boys.

"And how exactly do you think you're going to get hold of her shampoo – climb into her bathroom window without anyone noticing?"

"Oh yeah," Makoto says, sounding thoughtful. "Well, we could also make some stuff up about her and spread it around school. I'll tell people that she stuffs her bra because her chest is as flat as ours."

"Makoto!" Haruka howls, laughing despite himself. "What the fuck?"

Makoto is giggling. "Come on, it'll be funny."

Haruka sighs and grabs his cellphone from the bedside table to check his text messages. _No new messages…_ He supposes that's all part of being dumped…

"You are sad, aren't you?" Makoto asks him softly and Haruka watches as he pulls the wet blob of gum out of his mouth and hurls it at Haruka's bin, missing it by two feet. Neither of them move to pick it up.

"I'm not sad," Haruka insists again, tossing his own flavourless piece of gum. It lands in the bin with a loud ping and Makoto rolls his eyes at Haruka's triumphant smile. "I'm just annoyed. I feel like a dick, I thought we were supposed to be going out or whatever but then she's hooking up with fuck knows who else and everyone knew about it…"

"Forget her." Makoto nudges Haruka gently. "Now everyone will think she's just a tramp or a bitch, you'll be the good guy."

"No, I'll be the loser." Haruka presses the heels of his palms over his eyes and slides his hands back until his fingers are wedged into his jet-black hair. "She's probably off now, kissing fifty guys and forgetting she ever knew me. God, I wish she wasn't the last person I kissed."

Makoto doesn't say anything to that, but from the corner of his eye, Haruka sees him lean closer, and is frozen in place when Makoto kisses him right on the lips. It's a soft, wet kiss that lasts a few seconds before Haruka finally jerks back, his eyes wide.

"What the hell?"

Makoto looks completely at ease. "Now she isn't the last person you kissed."

Haruka's mouth drops open. "And having my own best friend as the last person I kissed is better?"

Makoto sits up with a sigh and rolls off the bed. "Oh who cares? No one has to know _who_ it was, but at least you could answer honestly if someone ever asks, you can say that Riko isn't the last person you kissed." He makes it all sound so simple, so logical.

"Uh…I guess." Haruka is confused; he thinks things should be weird but Makoto seems so fine with it.

"You guys! Dinner is almost ready!" Haruka's mother calls up to them from the bottom of the stairs.

Makoto heads for the door but stops just as he gets there. "Also, I bet you aren't sad anymore," he says, grinning.

"I wasn't sad!" Haruka calls out, but Makoto is already out the door.

All through dinner Haruka can't stop thinking about the kiss. He wishes he could put it out of his mind like it's nothing, which is exactly what Makoto has done, it seems. Makoto is just as chatty and hyperactive through their meal as always, making Haruka's parents laugh with quirky comments and tales of his day. Haruka stays quiet, but keeps his eyes on Makoto from across the table.

"You okay?" Haruka's mum asks him after a while.

Haruka nods quickly. "I'm just really hungry," he replies, shovelling a spoonful of mackerel into his mouth. The moment he says it he knows Makoto catches his lie, and Haruka lowers his head when Makoto smiles at him, his eyes sparkling in amusement. Haruka doesn't tell his mother that his trampy girlfriend dumped him for someone else, not because he's embarrassed about being dumped, but because he doesn't want Makoto to announce at the dinner table that he had kissed it all better.

As he concentrates on finishing his dinner as quickly as possible, Haruka tunes out of the conversation going on around him and his mind drifts to his ex-girlfriend. A year older than Haruka, Riko had been Haruka's first proper girlfriend, even if they had only lasted one month. He thinks about all the times he had kissed her, and in his self-pity he imagines that every time she had been thinking about someone else. He remembers that she did nice things with her tongue in his mouth, but that her lips weren't nearly as soft as Makoto's.

Haruka chokes a little on a piece of fish and blushes furiously, trying to keep his head down. He doesn't need to be thinking about Makoto's soft lips, but can't help wondering if Makoto does things with his tongue when he kisses too. His eyes flick up momentarily, his gaze landing on Makoto's mouth. Makoto is chewing on a mouthful of food, and lips look just as shiny and wet as they had when Makoto had planted them right on him.

Haruka excuses himself from the table, dumping the remains of his dinner down the disposal before heading upstairs to his bedroom. He shuts his door behind him and picks up a gaming magazine off the floor. Makoto is right; Haruka isn't really upset about Riko anymore, because he has bigger things to worry about.

He tries reading the magazine but can't concentrate, and ends up just sitting on his bed, staring out his window in the dark. It's been a strange day all round, one that Haruka wishes he could forget. When he woke up this morning he had a girlfriend, and a best friend who hadn't kissed him with soft, sweet tasting lips. Now, he doesn't know what he has.

Haruka's heart skips a beat when his door clicks open with no prior knock, because that means it's Makoto. Haruka turns and sees his friend closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about before," Makoto says, and for the first time he looks uncertain, though Haruka can't be sure because he can barely see him, it's so dark in the room. "I don't want things to be weird, you know, like I don't want it to be any different between us or anything, it was just dumb." He shuffles over to Haruka's bed, but doesn't sit down.

Haruka shrugs, trying to pretend like he doesn't care. "It doesn't matter, I didn't do anything, you were the one who kissed me."

Up close, Makoto looks a little hurt by that, but it's the truth; Haruka hadn't done it. "I didn't do it because I wanted to kiss you or whatever," Makoto stammers. "I just wanted to make you feel better."

Haruka blinks at him. "Well, you must think pretty highly of yourself then." He's only teasing; he enjoys how flustered Makoto is getting.

"No, I – um - " Haruka begins to chuckle, and Makoto sits down heavily on the bed with a huff. "I don't," he says. "That's not what I meant." He continues to talk but once again Haruka tunes out, his focus entirely on Makoto's lips, pale and shiny looking in the moonlight flooding in from the window, glossy from the lip balm he's forever applying to them because he insists they peel otherwise.

Curiosity winning out over common sense, Haruka leans forward and shuts Makoto up with his own lips. Makoto makes a squeaky noise but doesn't move, and Haruka takes hold of Makoto's head in his hands, angling it for better access to his best friend's mouth. He needs to find out if Makoto does things with his tongue too. It's unclear to Haruka _why_ he needs to know, he just does. He nudges Makoto's mouth open with his tongue, and Makoto accepts it willingly.

The kiss lasts for a long few moments, before Makoto finally pulls back a little.

"What was that for?" he asks, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow.

Haruka smiles at him sheepishly. "I just wanted to see something."

"Oh…and?" Makoto looks kind of nervous.

"Um, I think it needs to be tested more," is all Haruka can come up with. He's grinning like an idiot and he doesn't even know why. Makoto laughs and moves closer to Haruka, tilting his head shyly and looking as if he might want to kiss again.

So Haruka does kiss him again, and keeps kissing him until he finds out exactly what kinds of things Makoto does with his tongue. Kissing Makoto feels weirdly safe, like a comfort Haruka has never known, yet has always known. It's warm and soft, and full of promises of forever, and Haruka thinks that might just be exactly what he wants.

* * *

Secret kisses can only be exchanged at certain times and under certain circumstances, Haruka has discovered. Like right now, he has Makoto pinned up against the shelves inside his large kitchen pantry, because he knows his mother isn't home and his father is out in the garage. All their kisses are secret kisses really, they have to be.

"When is she getting back?"

"Hmm?" Haruka licks up Makoto's neck, gently scraping the skin just below the olive-haired male's neck with his teeth. He has no idea what Makoto just said.

"Your mum, when will she be home?" Makoto repeats, laughing quietly and tilting his head so that Haruka has better access to his neck.

"No idea." Makoto always asks so many questions.

"Boys?"

The two boys jump apart guiltily, and in the process Haruka accidentally knocks over a bottle of beer. He winces as it smashes against the floor, sending broken glass and foamy, bitter smelling liquid in all directions.

The pantry door swings open and Haruka's father frowns at them both. "What are you doing? Is that beer?"

Haruka looks at Makoto helplessly, and Makoto turns to Haruka's father with wide eyes.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to try some…"

Haruka's father's face softens a little, and Haruka thinks it's a good time to jump in. "Yeah, I accidentally dropped the bottle…sorry."

"Well," the older man says, scratching his head and looking uncertain. "you're not quite old enough, but I'll tell you what, since I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, you can share _one_ bottle between you, okay?"

Makoto's eyes light up and Haruka grins from ear to ear.

"Okay!" they both yell in unison.

Haruka's father chuckles and opens the fridge, grabbing out two chilled bottles and popping them both open. He hands one to Haruka and takes a swig from the other.

"You'll need to clean that up before your mother gets home," he says, nodding at the pantry floor. "And don't tell her I let you have a beer, this will be our little secret, got it?" With a wink, he opens the back door and disappears outside again.

Haruka shrugs at Makoto and takes a sip from the bottle, his face screwing up as he swallows it down.

"Cheers," he says to Makoto, handing him the bottle.

Makoto grabs the bottle and puts it on the shelf beside him without even drinking a drop. "Cheers," he replies, yanking Haruka forward and slamming their lips together once again.

* * *

It's hard to give someone a celebratory kiss when you're surrounded by other people. They've just had the news- they're allowed to clean up the swimming pool and start their own club! Makoto remained fairly calm in the beginning but upon reaching the pool, Makoto began jumping around with a very happy Nagisa copying Makoto's every move. Haruka is overjoyed as well but he clearly doesn't have Makoto's confidence so he just smiles at little, eyes twinkling upon seeing Makoto's wide smile.

It's exhilarating, and all Haruka really wants to do is lay one on Makoto right now, it's his first instinct, it's an urge he has, an impulse, but he knows he can't. He manages to catch Makoto's eye and Makoto grins at him secretively before releasing Nagisa and thundering towards the locker rooms to check them out.

Haruka ignores Nagisa's desperate whines and bolts after Makoto, straight into the locker rooms where Makoto is waiting, panting and red faced, looking happier than Haruka's ever seen him before.

Haruka nearly trips over his own feet to get over to Makoto and when he gets there Makoto throws his arms around him and nearly sends them both toppling backwards from the force.

"Haru, we did it!" He kisses Haruka on the lips and then his cheeks, his chin, his nose, all over Haruka's face. "We really did it!" Makoto is whispering excitedly, sounding awed, like he can't quite believe it and if he says it too loud, it might go away.

Haruka chuckles, trying to hold his friend long enough to be able to kiss him properly.

"I know," he murmurs against Makoto's lips. "I was there, we finally get to swim together again."

Makoto squeezes him tight and then Haruka can feel him wriggling around in his arms. Makoto breaks free and skips out the door, presumably to go back to the poolside.

Haruka sighs and moves to follow him. Apparently the real celebratory kisses will have to wait until later.

* * *

Sneaky kisses are similar to secret kisses, only they're a little trickier, more dangerous, a lot more thrilling. Haruka isn't as brave as Makoto, so he never attempts a sneaky anything, but Makoto is always giving Haruka sly little kisses and touches when he knows he shouldn't, when he knows they could be spotted at any moment. He loves to make Haruka squirm, to watch him sweat.

Nagisa and Rei are so engrossed in the video game they are playing, they don't even notice the two boys behind them on the bed in Haruka's bedroom, they don't see Makoto's hand sliding down over Haruka's belly to palm at his crotch, or the panic stricken look on Haruka's face when he realises what Makoto is doing.

Nagisa is yelling and Rei is swearing and Makoto is nipping at Haruka's earlobe suggestively. Haruka can barely breathe; Makoto's hand massages him through his jeans and now there are lips on Haruka's throat, kissing and sucking quietly. Either one of their friends could glance over and see the blatant sexual display going on, and the fear of that happening has Haruka frozen on the spot, too scared to move or blink or even _breathe_ just in case it draws attention to them.

Finally Makoto gives him a soft peck on the lips and a knowing smile, before sauntering off down towards the bathroom. Haruka wastes no time in going after him, his belly hot and tight with anticipation.

Kissing isn't the only sneaky thing Makoto likes to do in Haruka's house and some things are worth the risk.

* * *

Haruka has never said 'I love you' to anyone besides his mother, and he's pretty sure the last time he said it, he wasn't old enough to even pronounce the words properly. It's not that he doesn't love, he just never feels the need to express it with words, not even to Makoto, whom he loves the most. To be fair, Makoto has never said it to him either.

The first time Haruka wants to say it, he's right on top of Makoto in his own bed, all over him, with Makoto deep inside of him. It's always intense between them when they're together like this, skin sliding against skin, their bodies rocking in a rhythm that's pleasing to them both. For Haruka it's better than anything, everything else, and he never wants it to end.

His eyes are on Makoto's face, watching him closely. Neither of them say anything, but there's a whole conversation going on, one they've had many times. Haruka is overwhelmed by his feelings for Makoto, so much that he doesn't think he can hold them in any longer; him showing Makoto isn't enough, he needs to declare it.

His lips part and he lets out a shuddery breath, and right before he says it, Haruka sees the realisation on Makoto's face, he sees the change in Makoto's expression, something flickers in his best friend's eyes. Makoto already knows what Haruka is about to say.

"I love you," Haruka gasps, and lowers his head to find Makoto's lips in a desperate kiss, which Makoto returns with just as much need. Haruka kisses Makoto because this is important, it's not just like any other time they've been together; with his words Haruka isn't just saying _I love you_, because Makoto already knows that, what Haruka really means is something like _here'smyheartdon'tbreakitplease_ and he feels like he's giving Makoto the last tiny piece of himself he has to give, and he's handing it over willingly.

Makoto's arms have moved up from caressing Haruka's sides to wrap around the back of his neck, and he crushes Haruka to him forcefully.

"I love you, too," he whispers to Haruka in the dark, the words breathed all over Haruka's face like they're actually becoming a part of him.

There are many _I love you_ kisses after that, each just as important as the first.

* * *

Goodbye kisses are so rare, because the two friends are almost never apart. If Haruka had his way, the goodbye kiss would be outlawed and Makoto would never be leaving him, but today that's just not the case.

"It'll be okay," Haruka promises his best friend turned to lover, not entirely convinced of that himself but Makoto is looking at him fearfully, his eyes wet with tears and Haruka doesn't want him to be any more frightened than he already is.

With the sudden loss of his voice, Makoto is unable to say anything in return, so Haruka hugs him close and presses his lips to Makoto's in a gesture of comfort. There is a soft knock on the door of Haruka's bedroom and Haruka pulls his face away reluctantly.

"You have to go now," he mumbles, looking down. He doesn't want to look into Makoto's eyes again, it hurts too much. Makoto pulls at the bottom of Haruka's t-shirt tightly; Haruka can see his friend's knuckles turning white as he clings. Haruka smoothes his hands over Makoto's fists and looks up at him finally.

"I'll be there so soon," Haruka reminds him, as he leads Makoto out the door and takes him to the car that's going to take Makoto to the hospital in Tokyo.

"I'll be there before you can blink."

Makoto gets into the car but doesn't let go of Haruka's hand. Haruka leans into the car to give Makoto a hug, not caring who might see, because it's just a hug and this is still his best friend. Before he pulls back though, he decides now more than ever that Makoto deserves a sneaky kiss, so Haruka brushes his lips over Makoto's cheek, letting them linger just for a moment.

It's worth it when Makoto gives him the smallest of smiles just before the car door closes between them, and Makoto is whisked away before Haruka even has the chance to actually say goodbye.

The only good thing about the goodbye kiss is that it means there can be a hello kiss, which is exactly what Haruka receives when he finally makes it home. Haruka had some errands to run and it was past midnight before he reached the Tachibana residence. Makoto was supposed to be back already given that he had to go to the hospital to run some tests. Haruka expected Makoto to be asleep but when Haruka turns from closing the front door behind him quietly, a tall shape in the dark comes flying at him.

"Hey, you should be in bed," he mumbles uselessly as Makoto flings his arms around Haruka's neck. Haruka laughs and pulls Makoto into a hug, too pleased to be with his best friend again to worry much about the crisis Makoto is going through. "Hello."

Makoto can't answer; Haruka knows from all the text messages on his phone that Makoto isn't allowed to even try to talk, he needs surgery on his throat, and more vocal silence after that. Instead, Makoto kisses him. It's not one of their usual embraces - Makoto doesn't even open his mouth, he just holds his lips against Haruka's, his body trembling in Haruka's hold.

Haruka stands there with him, their lips pressed together, unmoving. It doesn't matter that Makoto can't talk – they've always been good at expressing themselves without words.

* * *

Angry kisses are bad and good.

Right now, Makoto is screaming and it's just pissing Haruka off. Makoto is angry because Haruka had lifted Kou out of the pool and Makoto thought he saw Haruka's knuckles graze her boobs.

"I was right _there_, did you have to be feeling her up right in front of me?" Makoto stands over Haruka, glaring hard, with his hands on his hips.

Haruka is sitting on the end of his bed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "I was not _feeling her up_, Makoto, don't be so dramatic, I was helping her get out of the pool."

"You had a hand on her waist!" Makoto bellows furiously. "Your knuckles were grazing her boobs, I saw it."

Haruka is more than a little fed up now, after being yelled at the whole way home. He stands up quickly and grabs Makoto by the wrists. "I fucking told you I wasn't touching her like that! I was just _helping _her out of the damn pool!"

Makoto narrows his eyes and tries to yank away from Haruka's grip, but Haruka is holding him too tight.

"Just because you're supposed to be some water nymph doesn't mean you have to help her out of the damn pool. She could've used the ladder!" Makoto was furious now because Haruka was just staring at him like he was talking gibberish.

"You're just jealous – and fucking crazy!" Haruka spat back, hoping that Makoto would finally calm down.

"You're no better!" Makoto screams, spittle bursting forth from his lips and landing on Haruka's face. "Last week you nearly punched Rin just because he was drunk and playing around."

"That's different," Haruka replies. "He was trying to kiss you."

"Oh," Makoto scoffs, pushing Haruka in the chest. "You know he was just being stupid, you totally overreacted."

Haruka raises his eyebrows, trying really hard not to shake Makoto hard. "And you're not overreacting right now?"

"No, I'm not!" Makoto is so loud that Haruka is afraid that someone might call the police and start accusing them of domestic violence.

"She's a girl Haru, and she might… you might want…"

"What? What do I want?" Haruka grips Makoto by the shoulders and squeezes him.

Makoto doesn't answer, he's shaking his head and trying to wriggle away from Haruka, but Haruka won't let him. He pushes Makoto back until he's squished up against the door that leads to the hallway and kisses him hard.

"No." Makoto's protest is muffled as he twists his face away. "I'm still angry."

Haruka ignores him and holds Makoto's head in place, kissing him until Makoto finally relents and opens his mouth. Haruka sweeps his tongue across Makoto's, making him moan.

"What did you mean before?" Haruka asks.

Makoto drops his eyes down but doesn't try to escape. "I just thought maybe you wanted to do something with her, you've never really been with anyone else but me and maybe you need to try it, I don't know…"

Haruka is so confused, and a little hurt. His chest feels heavy as he lifts Makoto's chin up so that he's facing him directly.

"I don't want that, do you want that?"

"No!" Makoto replies immediately, a small pout on his lips.

Haruka smiles. "Good." When he kisses Makoto again he's more forceful, biting down on Makoto's bottom lip in silent admonishment for Makoto even suggesting that Haruka should be with anyone else.

The bad thing about angry kisses is the fact that someone has to be angry. The good thing about them is that they always lead to _I'm sorry_ kisses, and those kisses always lead to _I love you_ kisses, and those are Haruka's favourite.

* * *

Christmas kisses are special because they only come once a year, and Makoto certainly makes the most of it.

"Haruuuuuu," Haruka hears Makoto sing from the doorway. Haruka twists around on the couch to look at his best friend, and chuckles when he sees Makoto posing there seductively, a bright red santa hat atop his head, which he had decorated with mistletoe. The small green snippet sits above Makoto's forehead innocently, but the sly grin on Makoto's face is anything but chaste.

Haruka gets up off the couch with a smirk, and fingers the soft white bobble on the end of Makoto's santa hat, brushing it over Makoto's cheek. "I need to get a bell put on this, so I can hear you coming."

Makoto tilts his head playfully. "Really? You always tell me I'm so loud when I come."

Haruka rolls his eyes and hooks his finger beneath the hem of Makoto's t-shirt to tug him close. Makoto has a sweet smile on his face when Haruka kisses him, and when Haruka licks Makoto's tongue all he can taste is peppermint.

"Did you just brush your teeth?" Haruka asks him, amused.

"No!" Makoto insists, sounding offended. He holds up a half-eaten candy cane he had hidden behind his back. "Wanted to taste sweet," he adds sheepishly.

"You always taste sweet," Haruka assures him, running a hand over Makoto's hip.

"Aw, sap," Makoto replies, beaming. He presses his mouth to Haruka's again and Haruka twirls him around until he has Makoto up against the back of the couch.

"Gonna ask Santa for something special this year?" Makoto asks him, his arms sliding up around the back of Haruka's neck.

Haruka shakes his head and smiles against Makoto's lips. "Don't need to."

* * *

Naughty kisses start out relatively innocent, it's not unusual for Makoto to sit all over Haruka's lap when he's trying to watch TV and kiss his face, ears, neck – wherever he can get to while Haruka's giggling and trying to tickle Makoto to get him to stop, but not really.

Haruka's trying to watch that documentary on dolphins on Animal Planet and Makoto has his mouth on Haruka's throat, nibbling and licking and kissing him playfully.

"Dooon't," Haruka whines, laughing. "Dolphins…"

Makoto looks over his shoulder at the dolphins on the television that keep Haruka's attention away from him, and then looks back at Haruka with a smirk. He hoists Haruka's t-shirt up and flicks his tongue over one of Haruka's nipples, eliciting a sharp hiss.

Haruka watches interestedly as Makoto begins to slide down his legs, his mouth moving down slowly over Haruka's abdomen, pausing to kiss his belly button, until Makoto is on his knees in front of the couch, his fingers hooked in the waistband of Haruka's boxer shorts, and a look in his eyes like he's daring Haruka to stop him.

Haruka wouldn't dream of it; he leans back and folds his arms behind his head, smiling down at Makoto expectantly. Makoto bites his lip and starts dragging Haruka's boxer shorts down, but keeps his eyes on Haruka's face. Haruka's cock is already stirring to life, and Makoto's gaze flicks down to where Haruka is starting to get hard. With a grin, Makoto leans forward and kisses the tip, his mouth barely brushing over the sensitive skin, and Haruka sighs, watching his friend's pretty lips pressing against him sweetly.

Without warning, Makoto's tongue appears and runs a warm and wet stripe up the underside of Haruka's dick, and Haruka groans, his groin tingling as he hardens fully, right in front of Makoto's face. Haruka hums, clearly pleased, and sucks the whole length into his mouth.

"Fuck," Haruka hisses, rolling his hip up and then back again, watching his cock slide in and out between Makoto's lips. Makoto is concentrating on his task, and Haruka knows he isn't just teasing, this isn't foreplay, Makoto wants to make him come.

Haruka shudders as Makoto takes him deep into the back of his throat and sucks him hard. Very soon, Makoto will get his wish.

* * *

Haruka can't sleep without his goodnight kiss from Makoto, so he's not amused when he finally crawls into bed and Makoto is on the other side, turned away, seemingly asleep. He's faking it, Haruka just knows.

Haruka kicks Makoto's leg softly, and gets no response. "Makooo." He sees Makoto's shoulder shaking, a tiny movement but a dead giveaway nonetheless. Haruka growls and rolls Makoto over until he can see his laughing face. "Come here."

Still laughing, Makoto jams right up against Haruka under the covers, throwing his leg over Haruka's hip and cuddling into him.

"Goodnight, Haru." He tilts his face up, ready for his kiss, which Haruka gives him with no argument.

Luckily, Makoto can't sleep without a goodnight kiss either.

* * *

Every goodnight kiss is followed by a good morning kiss, no matter where they are waking up.

Right now they're waking up in Makoto's bedroom for a change, or to be more precise, Haruka is waking up and Makoto is snoring softly. Haruka rolls over to check the time, and sees that they have over an hour and a half before they need to start heading downstairs. Haruka considers going back to sleep, but he knows if he does, they'll both oversleep, and then Makoto's mother will come looking for them, and that's never good when they're both naked in the same bed. Even if Makoto's parents are fully aware that Haruka and Makoto weren't just friends anymore.

"Mako, wake up," Haruka says around a yawn, curling up behind Makoto and kissing the top of his ear. "We've overslept." Lying to Makoto is sometimes the only way to get him moving.

Makoto groans and pushes back against Haruka, stretching his limbs before curling back up again and drifting back off to sleep.

"Come on," Haruka coaxes, tugging Makoto's nose affectionately. "Wake up."

Makoto bats Haruka's hand away. "No," he replies, his voice croaky. "Sleep."

"We're late," Haruka says, nudging his boyfriend's bare back.

Makoto heaves a big sigh. "Why can't we just…pay someone or something…" He turns his face into his pillow.

"Pay someone to do what?" Haruka asks, puzzled.

"To let us sleep," comes Makoto's muffled reply.

"There is no one we can pay to let us sleep, Makoto." Haruka tells him, smiling. "That person doesn't exist." Sometimes, when Makoto is really tired, he talks about the weirdest things.

"Ugh, then it's true – money really can't buy everything." Makoto adds sleepily and Haruka shakes his head in wonder. He can already imagine that Makoto thinks he's some kind of rich CEO.

"How about if you wake up, I'll buy you something?" Haruka suggests. He's not above bribery, and it works often with Makoto.

Makoto rolls over then, until he's on his belly and Haruka can just see his face peeking out behind his arms. "Like what?"

Haruka shrugs. "I don't know - whatever you want."

Makoto smiles and slides his leg over so that he can rub Haruka's foot with his toes. "I'll get up if you kiss me."

Haruka thinks this is too easy, and he pulls Makoto's arms away from his face to give him a soft sweet kiss on the lips. "Done."

"Not there," Makoto says, grinning.

"Then where?" All Haruka gets in response is a raised eyebrow and cocky little smirk. "Oh, I see." Haruka yanks the sheets down to expose Makoto's perfectly naked body, taking in every smooth curve.

No one ever said good morning kisses couldn't be naughty kisses.

* * *

Haruka can find any excuse to kiss Makoto, but it's not like he needs to. Sometimes he likes to kiss Makoto just because.

He watches from his little kitchen table as Makoto moves around, singing to himself. He's making breakfast, and Haruka thinks he looks adorable in his winter pyjama pants and raggy old t-shirt. The pyjama pants hang loose over his hips, and the t-shirt is so ripped and holey, Haruka can steal glimpses of Makoto's toned chest.

He gets up from the table and twirls Makoto around, pressing him back against the counter. Makoto looks surprised as Haruka swoops in and kisses him nearly senseless, his tongue deep inside Makoto's mouth.

"What was that for?" Makoto asks him, dazed and smiling.

Haruka snorts before opening the fridge to grab the juice out.

"As if I need a reason."

* * *

Haruka's favourite day of the year is Makoto's birthday because it celebrates the day that the most wonderful and amazing person was able to grace the rest of the world with his presence.

"Makoto, Mako, wake up."

"Hmm? Shit, what time is it?" Makoto opens his eyes and then frowns at Haruka. "It's still dark."

"Look at the clock…12.01."

Makoto looks at the clock but doesn't appear to be any less confused. "…Yes?"

"Happy birthday," Haruka says softly, leaning down for his birthday kiss.

"What?" Makoto says sleepily, pushing Haruka up. "You woke me up for that?"

Haruka pouts, hovering over Makoto uncertainly. "I just wanted to say happy birthday, and be the first one to give you a birthday kiss."

Makoto laughs. "Haru, who else is going to kiss me?"

"Um…" Haru falters. "Well…"

"Come here, babe," Makoto murmurs, hugging Haruka to him and kissing his cheek affectionately.

Haruka wraps himself around Makoto and nuzzles into his neck. "Sorry for waking you up," he mumbles, nipping at Makoto's throat.

"Shhhh, I'm just getting too old to be woken up in the middle of the night," Makoto whispers. "I love your birthday kisses."

Haruka slides a leg over Makoto's hip. "What else are you getting too old for?"

Haruka finds himself flat on his back, with a very awake Makoto straddling him and looking down at him through narrowed eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

Haruka grins, pleased that one of their other birthday traditions hasn't gone by the wayside.

* * *

Even though it takes much more effort and energy now, Haruka kisses Makoto more than he ever has. They're what the young kids call 'old', and Haruka definitely feels it, he knows Makoto does too, even more so. They both have more things wrong with them than Haruka can even keep a track of nowadays, but neither of them is concerned. They're still together, and happy, and there is a silent belief, an agreement really, that when the time comes, it's time for them both.

Every day now, Haruka kisses Makoto as often as he can, and every kiss is an _I love you_ kiss, and a _thank you_ kiss, even though it's hard to really thank someone for an entire lifetime.

Every night, Haruka still kisses his weary husband goodnight, since every goodnight kiss might be a goodbye kiss, because at this stage not every goodnight kiss might have a good morning one in return, and there's a chance not every goodbye kiss will have a hello.

_Because every kiss could be their last._


End file.
